Moving on
by reading addict 101
Summary: Cammie leaves her old life for a new one. Her mom gets a job as the principal of Gallagher academy, a private school for girls. Now she has to leave everything she loved behind-her family, friends and the sweetest boy in the world, Josh.
1. Chapter 1

**New school, new friends, new life**

**CH: 1**

"Thanks for coming you guys." I said and forced myself to smile.

"huh? Yeah...no problem." mumbled Josh.

"mm." mumbled Amy, my best friend since 3rd grade.

I rubbed my shoes in the dirt not wanting to look at their faces. You see, I was moving to a new town far from my old life and the people I'd known my whole life. My mom got a job as the principal of Gallagher academy, a private school for girls in Roseville, Virginia and we had been planning to move there since December. It was almost the end of summer vacation and I was leaving, leaving my grandmother and grandfather, all my best friends, and the sweetest boy in the world- Josh.

"Cammie, we're leaving in five minutes. You didn't leave anything in the house did you? Because I'm locking all the doors." called my mom from the garage.

"No I didn't." I said. (We were standing in my front yard)

"Good." said my mom coming up to us. I was standing with Amy, Josh, Sydney (Syd for short) and Alex to say my last goodbyes. We'd all known that I was going to move and we'd thought we'd be prepared but now we all knew we weren't. "Come on kids, stop looking so...sad. It's not like you won't hear from Cammie ever again. You'll all keep in contact right? Now I'm going to head towards the car, give you kids time to say goodbye." and after smiling at us, my mom left.

"You know she's right! It's not like we won't ever see you again right?" said Amy.

"Yeah." said Syd and Alex together. Josh just looked at me.

"I'll miss you guys. Very very much." I said.

"We know Cam." said Amy hugging me. Syd hugged me next and then Alex did. Josh, my boyfriend for the last year and a half, hugged me last.

"I'm sorry it's like this." I whispered into his shirt.

"I know." Josh sighed, then moved back to look at me and kissed me one last time. I smiled at him.

"Come and visit me. All of you- whenever you can. Seriously."

"We'll try Cam." said Sydney. "Promise."

"Cammie, time to go!" called my mom.

"Bye Cam." said Amy.

"Bye." I gave Josh one last peck on the cheek and then sat in the passengers seat in my mom's car.

"It'll be alright kiddo." said my mom after I strapped on the seat belt.

"I hope so." I replied.

My mom drove us to our new home while I sat and either listened to my ipod or slept. My mom woke me up when we got there. I got out of the car and went up to my room.

"Hungry honey?" Knowing my mom's cooking, I was wise enough to say no.

**Author's note" Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my first ever Fanfic so don't hate me if you didn't like it lol. But please R&R so I can improve myself :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

I went up to my room. It was a small house with a small garden and front yard.

"Everything alright?" asked my mom peeking into my room.

"Yeah but doesn't this house seem kind of...small?"

"Well, we're only going to be staying here for summer. Other than that we'll both be in Gallagher academy."

"What?"

"Cammie, Gallagher academy has dorms for the students and rooms for teachers. That's where we're going to be staying. The house is going to be locked up for the school year. We can stay here during the summer when school's done." said my mom. "Of course I'm going to drop in every now and then to check up on things and make sure there are no break-ins or anything."

"Oh." I said sitting on my bed.

"Now are you sure you don't want to eat anything."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay kiddo. Get some rest. You look terrible."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically

"You know what I mean." and my mom left.

We moved into the school two weeks later. I found the room I was assigned and went in, then froze. The place was huge! There were four beds, a sofa, a very long (and I mean very _very _long) study table with four chairs, a really big cupboard fixed into the wall,a mini fridge and an attached bathroom. I was going to like living here. Yep, I was definitely going to like it here.

My roommates and practically everyone arrived the next day. I was asleep when my door opened and someone came in. They saw me sleeping so they came up to my bed and pushed me off.

I landed with a loud thud and a scream.

"Hey!" said a voice above me. I looked up and saw three girls looking down at me. One of the turned on the lights and I rubbed my eyes. Was I really awake or asleep. Looking down at me were three of the prettiest girls I had ever seen.

"Heeeyyyy! Are you awake yet or still asleep?" asked one of them. She looked like an Egyptian Goddess- I'm not even kidding, she was so pretty.

"Oh yeah, I'm awake. Hi. I'm Cameron Morgan but call me Cammie."

"I'm Bex." said the Egyptian Goddess lookalike. "And that's Liz and Macy. Macy's the senator's daughter, in case you hadn't already noticed." and then Bex smiled at me.

"Hey." said Liz. "So what are you doing still sleeping? It's past noon."

"Jeez Liz it's summer. Let the girl sleep." said Macy.

"Wha? No no, it's fine. I'm awake now."

"So you're new here huh?" asked Bex helping me up.

"Yeah I just got here."

"Yeah we heard something about a new roommate while coming up here." said Macy

"You'll like it here Cammie. Gallagher academy can be really fun. Plus it helps with the Blackthorn academy so close by." said Bex with a twinkle in her eye.

"Blackthorn? What's that?" I asked stupidly.

Liz squealed. "It's an academy for boys. It's just two streets across from here. There wasn't enough space to make a big enough school for both boys _and _girls so they built one for boys a little farther away. And you know what the fun part is? We get to go to Blackthorn almost everyday!"

"Huh? How?" I asked.

"Liz let me explain. Well it's like this. I know this schools pretty big and all but the school board decided that we'll attend some of our classes here at Gallagher and some at Blackthorn. And they will too. So if some boys want to take art classes they have to come here and we can go there for PE and other classes. It depends on your schedule."

"Wow, um that sounds...exciting?" I said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go near any boys since...Josh. Ugh! Stop thinking about him! I told myself over and over again. He's a thousand miles away and I may never get to see him again. And he's probably going to start dating someone else when school starts. He deserves to. I mean he won't stop dating other girls after me. We pretty much broke up when I left.

"What's with that face Cammie?" asked Bex

"What face?" I asked trying to act innocent.

"Wow either she's sick or was thinking about some guy." said Macy, a grin spreading over her face.

"Omigod! Spill!" said Bex.

Liz laughed. "Macy here is our boy expert. She knows how to interpret their actions and all. So if you have a problem, Macy's your girl."

So I told them about Josh and how we started dating. How I use to sneak out of the house to meet him and we'd go to the movies or have dinner together. How he got me the cutest pair of earrings and threw me a surprise birthday party and then how I had to leave him and everyone else to move here. We spent the next five hours disscussing boys and getting to know each other.

"But I'm over him now." I told them. "I mean we did pretty much break up when I left so no biggy."

"Yeah it'll be fine. Don't worry. And besides it helps when you've got three best friends with you." said Bex now grinning.

"Huh?"

"Us silly." said Liz. I smiled.

"Thanks guys."

**Author's note: I know this wasn't a great chapter even though it was a long one but I'm getting there :)**

**And remember R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

"Oh my God! Cammie wake up already!" yelled Macy.

"Hm?" I said sleepily.

"Come on! We have to make you look hot for your first day at school! And we don't have a lot of time!"

"Wha? Why? What time is it?"

"5:30. Now hurry up!"

"Um...five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Cameron Ann Morgan if you don't get up this instant I swear I will do things to you that will give you nightmares for the rest of your life!" yelled Macy trying to push me off the bed.

"That's nice..." I replied sleepily.

"Ugh!" said Macy as she pulled off my covers.

"Mace-I got you covered." said Bex and the next thing I knew, I was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Alright! Alright...I'm up." I said grumpily.

"Good. Now go take a shower." commanded Bex.

"Yes mam..."

I emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later only to find an angry Macy glaring at me.

"Could you be any slower?" she asked.

"Actually yes." I said yawning.

"I believe you." she said grabbing my hand. "Now come on, lets get you ready." She then blow dried my hair, straightened it, applied some lip gloss, mascara, blush and who knows what else on my face. But I have to admit she did an awesome job despite the hair pulling and shrieking and yelling _and_ my desperate attempts to escape. We even got to the cafeteria with enough time for me to shove some breakfast down my throat.

"Wow Cammie you look amazing. Nice job Mace." said Bex high fiving (is that even a word?) Macy as I grabbed a bagel and sat down with them at a table .

"Cammie did you get your schedule yet?" asked Liz eagerly

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me yesterday. Why?"

"Show it to me." she said.

"Okay." I fumbled through my backpack until I found it, then handed it to Liz. "Here."

TIME

ROOM

CLASS

TEACHER

SCHOOL

#1

7:35-8:28

1987

Culture

Debney

Gallagher

#2

8:34-9:27

2222

History.

Solomon

Gallagher

#3

9:33-10:25

3040

Math.

Smith

Blackthorn

#4

10:31-11:23

2444

Spanish

Townsend

Gallagher

#5

11:59-12:5

1312

Chemistry.

Maskowits

Blackthorn

#6

12:57-1:49

1270

PE.

Solomon

Blackthorn

#7

1:55-2:47

2107

Enriched English.

Buckingham

Gallagher

:Hey, how come we have a culture class?"

"Oh you just learn about different cultures not just American because the school believes that when ever we go out in public, we're representing it so we should know how to behave and all." said Macy rolling her eyes.

"Hm, I guess it makes sense."

"We have chemistry and Culture together!" said Liz delightedly.

"That's it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah but we have PE and History together. Wow you have Solomon twice! Weird, why's he teaching PE?" asked Bex.

"Cuz the PE teacher at Blackthorn resigned." said Macy casually.

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources." said Macy with a mischievous grin. "Anyways, we have Math together, and chemistry Cammie. So I guess Chemistry's the only class I have with Liz."

"Which only leaves Spanish and English. Guess I'll be all alone in those classes."

"That's alright, you still have me." said a voice behind us. We all spun around and standing behind me was the cutest boy I'd ever seen. He had black hair and the most gorgeous deep green eyes.

"What are you doing here Zach?" asked Macy.

"Hey McHenry." said the boy called Zach.

"No really Zach, what _are_ you doing here?" asked Bex. "You're supposed to stay in your own school for breakfast and then come here _if _ you have classes here."

"Relax, Rebecca. First things first, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" said Zach cockily, looking at Cammie.

"Zach- Cammie, Cammie- Zach. Now what are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the introduction." said Zach, completely ignoring Bex's question and looking at me. "Hey. Sooo... Cammie? You're new here right?"

"Yeah. I am."

"So you're a Gallagher girl now. So we have classes together huh?" he said.

"We do?"

"Is Grant with you?" asked Bex looking around her.

"Nope. But I'll tell him you said hi." said Zach putting his hands in his pockets and smirking-again.

"No thanks. I'll tell him myself since I'll be seeing him first hour." said Bex.

"Fine what ever. So I'll see you later Gallagher girl." he said to me before turning around and walking away.

"Gallagher girl?" I said.

"That's Zachary Goode for you. He's mysterious and really annoying at times." said Bex shaking her head.

_And cute! _I thought but obviously didn't say out loud because Bex and Macy didn't seem to be in as good of a mood as they were this morning and I was pretty sure it was because of Zach.

**Author's note: Well my third chapter and Zach's already here! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

My first day of school was, well the only way I can describe it is if I say that it was interesting- yes, very very interesting. Zach annoyed the hell out of me in Culture class with that damn smirk of his and his cocky comments. I'm starting to see why Bex and Macy hate him so much. Plus Madame Debney was teaching us the 'art of dance' as she like to call it.

So I ended up dancing with Zach. That wasn't fun either because he kept smirking all the time. Liz was in that class with me, and so was Jonas, a Blackthorn boy and a super genius just like Liz. So yeah, they were really shy around each other so Liz wasn't exactly a lot of help. But those two did look cute together :)

Next was history which wasn't bad. Bex was there and we did a lot of note passing but it wasn't fun when Mr. Solomon caught us. But that didn't stop Bex. So History pretty much flew by.

Macy and I had to run to Blackthorn for our next class-Math, which included a lot of boys staring at us because of Macy. Do I need to say that it was awkward?

Next was Spanish with Zach. He greeted me with his "Hey Gallagher girl." to which I replied "Hey Blackthorn boy." before class started. It wasn't so bad except for the fact that Zach kept staring at me. And even when Townsend asked him a question he replied without taking his eyes off me. Creepy much?

Chemistry was fun because Liz and Macy were there. So that class included a lot of giggling and shrieking when experiments went wrong.

I was glad that Bex was there with me in P&E, at Blackthorn, in a class which included *gulp* Zach. Seriously how many classes did that boy have with me? He smirked at me- again- then went off with Grant. That class was funny because whenever Bex and Grant tried to talk to each other Zach always interrupted with a cocky comment or two making Bex want to kill him or making Grant turn a deep shade of red.

The last class of the day was English so I got to walk there with Zach. Hurray! Ugh this was not going to be fun. Anyways we made small talk, or at least tried to, till we got there. So anyways since it was the first day Professor Buckingham made us answer random questions. I sat down in an empty chair in at the side of the classroom and unfortunately Zach decided to sit next to me.

"So Gallagher girl. How do you like the schools so far?" he says.

"Their alright." I said casually.

He laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Their alright? Seriously? You're going to have to learn to be more descriptive than that. We're in English class for crying out loud."

"Fine. Their interesting. I like the dorms and the cafetiria in Gallagher but as I haven't seen the ones at Blackthorn I can't really say. Some classes are fun, others are boring. It sometimes depends on the teacher."

"Nay you're just saying that. The classes that are fun are because of me, right." it was more of a statement than a question and of course after he said that he smirked.

"You wish." I said.

"Ouch Gallagher girl. That hurt. So you're saying that P&E wasn't fun because of me? Because of the way I was commenting on Grant and Bex?"

"No." but even as I said it a smile slowly crept on my face causing Zach's smirk to grow.

"You can't stay in denial forever Gallagher girl." he said.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked suddenly exasperated.

But all Zach did was put a finger on his lips and then he faced the board because the teacher had just walked in.

Again I thought of Macy's comment about Zach being annoying and couldn't help but agree.

Author's note: That bit about the school**s **in Zach ans Cammie's conbersation? They're talkng about Gallagher _**and**_ Blackthorn. Just so you don't get confused.

**R&R** _**plz**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Morning Gallagher girl." said Zach as we sat down at our usual table for breakfast.

"Hey." I mumbled while eating my cereal.

"Ready for our next dance lesson?" he asked then smirked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're going to be dancing with me."

"Says who?"

"Says Madame Debney, she paired us up."

"Wao, she's pairing people up now?"

"Yup." said Zach, smirking while I groaned. "Come on Gallagher girl, you know you like me."

I didn't know how to answer that. Sure, sometimes Zach can be extremely annoying, but he's nice, and really cute. So I just rolled my eyes.

We got to class and I found out Zach was right. We were partners. Not that I mind that of course.

We were about to start dancing so Zach put his hand on my back and I put mine on his shoulder while our other hands where inter wined and then I felt myself blush. Maybe because of the way Zach was looking at me, maybe because we were standing so close, maybe because he had his arm around me...but then the music stated and he twirled me and we were just dancing. Sometimes our eyes met, and I would look away, sometimes he would look away. Sometimes he smirked if I did something wrong, which resulted in me stepping on his feet.

But Culture class was really awkward that day. It became even more awkward when Madame Debney announced that there was going to be a dance a week later. I glanced at Zach, wondering if he would ask me, but her just looked plain bored.

Now today's the big dance. Grant asked Bex this morning and she said, actually yelled- yes, and Jonas asked Liz who agreed as well. As for Macy and me, well I don't really know. Actually, scratch that. Probably a dozen boys have asked Macy and I think she said yes to someone called Liam. But me? Plain old me? No one really asked me. Bex told me that it was because I was new and didn't know a lot of people. I guess it makes sense. Doesn't it? Even the infamous Zachary Goode didn't ask me though I was pretty sure he was going to a few times, but changed his mind at the last minute.

"Come on Cam, let's go, and get the party started!" said Bex shaking her hips and giggling

"I was standing in front of a mirror looking at myself. "Yeah let's." I said trying to sound enthusiastic. I was really feeling homesick tonight.

We entered the hall to the sound of music and people laughing and dancing. Grant, Jonas and Liam came over, taking Bex, Liz and Macy with them to the dance floor. I was looking around the hall when I saw Zach surrounded by a mob of girls. _I guess he probably asked one of them to the dance, _I thought, my heart breaking.

Suddenly I couldn't breath. The air in the hall felt too hot and sticky. I just wanted to get out of there. I needed fresh air. I walked out of the hall and out to the school grounds. My feet started moving on their own and fifteen minutes later I found myself standing outside our small house. I signed and was about to turn around when I heard someone say

"Oh my God Cammie! Where have you been? I've been texting you non stop. I was sure this was your house but Josh thought it wasn't since no one was home. But I was pretty sure. And now here you are!"

I turned around and saw Amy and Sydney.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Visiting of course." said Amy grinning. "Oh! Josh and Alex are here too. Get this, Sydney and Alex are DATING!"

"Wha? Since when? Oh my God I've missed you so much!" I said throwing my arms around them in a hug.

"Of course you did." said Sydney, grinning after we were done hugging. "But why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh there was this dance at school but I just didn't feel like going and I was feeling very homesick so next thing I know is I'm standing in front of my house. I don't know, school just isn't the same without you guys." I confessed "I mean, not that I don't like it, I have made a lot of great friends but I just missed you guys too much."

"Did you miss me too?" asked Josh emerging from behind Amy.

"Josh!" I yelled and practically jumped on top of him. "Of course I did you idiot."

"Yeah well I missed you too." he said. "So a school dance huh?" he asked pulling back and looking at me from head to toe. "You look beautiful." he whispered.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"So are you to invite us inside?" asked Amy gesturing towards my house.

"um, my mom usually has the keys. We stay at Gallagher, my school, during the year, in the dorms, so this house is usually locked. Of course we could break in." I said seriously.

Josh laughed. "Same old Cammie." he said before kissing me on the lips.

"Yeah." said Alex. I smiled and hugged him.

"So when did you and Sydney start dating." I asked him wiggling my eyebrows.

"Two weeks!" shrieked Amy

"I'm really happy for you two." I said and Josh put his arm around my shoulders. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. We all turned around and saw my mom standing there with an angry looking Bex, Macy, Liz and Zack who was glaring at Josh.

"Cammie! Thank God we found you! Where have you been?" said Bex rushing towards me.

"Hey guys. Sorry I guess I should've told you before coming but I'd like you to meet Josh, Amy, Sydney and Alex. They're friends from my old school. Guys this is Bex, Macy, Liz, Zach, and well, you all know my mom." I said.

"Oh. Hi." said Macy looking between Josh and me.

Hey." said Bex

"Hi." said Liz

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Josh." said Josh holding out his hand for Zach to shake.

"Zach." said Zach shaking Josh's hand and I could see that both of them were trying to crush each others hands, trying to see who would withdraw his hand first. Turns out it was Josh. And then ZACH SMIRKED. I guess that's no surprise.

But I couldn't help but notice how muscular Zach was compared to Josh who looked like a toothpick in front of Zack.

"Cammie, you shouldn't have come without telling someone first. If Bex hadn't found your phone and saw the text messages Amy sent you, we wouldn't have found you." said my mom seriously.

"I'm really sorry." I said.

"So anyways, are you coming or what? The dance doesn't end for a few hours. You could all come." said Macy but when I hesitated, she understood that I wanted to stay so she said. "You could come later even. I can see you guys have a car. Come on everyone, let's go, I don't want to get back as soon as possible." and she started walking back towards my mom's car, dragging Bex and Liz with her. I made a mental note to thank her for what she did when I got back.

"Bye, Cam. See you later." said Liz waving.

"Yeah and have fun." said Bex wiggling her eyebrows and looking at Josh.

I laughed and waved at them then looked at my mom.

"Mom."

She sighed. "I guess you can stay." she said tossing the keys of the house towards me. I caught them and smiled at her.

"You're the best." I said.

She smiled. "I know I am. Now you kids have fun. I have to get back." and with a wave she turned and walked towards the car. Zach stayed a moment longer looking at me an Josh but then he too turned and left with my mom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We have so much catching up to do." said Sydney as we entered the living room.

So for the next two hours I was entertained by them, talking about the latest gossip. I had some cloths laying in my room so I changed into a comfy shirt and shorts and we all lay in my living room, talking, laughing, trading insults and pretty much having a good time until I said something I later regretted.

"You guys have to stay here for the whole weekend!" I said excitedly but then noticed the look on their faces. "What?" I asked but none of them said anything. "Come on, whats wrong? Tell me." But they only looked at each other.

Finally Josh answered "Cam, we can't stay for the weekend. At least I can't. I have to go home and help my parents pack."

"Pack? For what?" I asked my heart sinking.

"We're moving too. So I have to go pack my stuff. I wanted to tell you sooner but I wanted to do it face to face instead of texting you or calling you. We drove all the way here so we could see you. I was going to come alone but these guys came too. Cam I'm sorry-"

"How long have you known?" I asked quietly, interrupting him.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks! You've known for two weeks and didn't tell me? I told you the second I found out we were moving! And I've only been away for four weeks! I can't believe you Josh!"

"Cammie please don't be mad." he said reaching for my hand. He sighed "Look, I know it was wrong of me not to tell you but you can't be mad right now. I wanted us to have some fun today."

"Fine." I mumbled.

"So movie night? Pizza? Or are we just talking?" asked Amy

"I think pizza and movie night sounds good." I said.

When everyone agreed, we ordered pizza and drove to the nearest store to buy movies. We spent half the night watching movies until everyone fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to find my head resting on top of Josh's shoulder and his head resting on top of mine.

A few hours later Josh and I were standing in the doorway saying goodbye when I said "So I guess we're officially broken up now huh?"

"Yeah." said Josh looking at his feet "Cam, we'll see each other again. I promise. Even if it is as friends"

They left a few minutes later while I just stood at the door wondering if this was how they felt when I left. I went inside and just lay on the living room floor for a while until I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't feel like getting up so I just lay there until I heard the front door open. Oops, guess I left the door unlocked. It could be burglars. Burglars in broad daylight? I must be going crazy.

"Cam!"

"Cammie!"

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" yelled Liz, Bex and Macy at the same time.

I turned over from where I was lying on the floor to face them. "Hey guys." I said groggily.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Macy.

"Lying on it."

"I can see that. But why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Aw, why? Because Josh left left." teased Macy.

"Yes." I said turning away from them.

"Cammie what happened?" asked Liz gently.

"Do I smell pizza? I think I smell pizza." said Bex searching the kitchen until Macy nudged her.

"What?" she asked

"Focus Bex."

"Right, sorry. What happened Cam?"

So I told them everything, that Josh was moving farther away and why they came and that we were officially broken up now.

"Hmm, well I guess you're open for Zach then." said Macy casually.

"MACY!"

"What? You saw the way he was glaring at Josh last night, like he wanted to tear him to pieces when he had his arm around you. And the way they shook hands. It was hilarious. Come on, even you couldn't have missed that no matter how simple minded you are Cammie dear." said Macy.

"I didn't, but I really don't think Zach likes me."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he does, because of the way he insisted on coming to look for you with us last night."

"Then why didn't he ask me to the dance?"

Macy shrugged "Maybe he wasn't sure you'd say yes or maybe he wasn't sure of his feelings until he saw you with Josh."

"I highly doubt that." I said grumpily.

"Alright, come on." said Macy getting up "We'll continue this conversation later when you're in a better mood and not in denial. You need some serious cheering up. And plus I did not walk all the way here to go back empty handed so lets go shopping."

"I'm not in denial." I mumbled.

"Sure you're not. Anyways I agree with Macy. Shopping sounds fun! Liz?" said Bex

"I agree." said Liz

"Shopping it is then." said Macy clapping her hands.

"I don't want to." I said

"Sorry Cammie. Three against one." said Macy pulling on my hand.

"Fine." I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shopping with Macy, Bex and Liz had positive results:

I cheered up

I actually got pretty nice cloths.

We got ice cream- yum!

We were walking up the path leading to Gallagher academy when we saw, you guessed it, Zach, Grant and Jonas walking towards us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Bex.

"Actually, there's this party a few blocks away" said Grant. "We were looking for you, wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Yes! A party sounds like fun, even if there was one last night. But Cammie wasn't there. What do you think Cam?"asked Bex eagerly. A chance to get to dance with Grant is a chance Bex will always take.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Great let's go." said Bex tugging on Grant's hand.

"But where do we put our bags?" asked Liz gesturing to the shopping bags they were holding.

"We can go and put them inside really quick _and_ get changed." said Macy running towards the school already. We followed her while the boys waited outside.

It was an out door party by the way and was pretty awesome. It must have cost a lot to rent the place because the dance floor was on the ground but there was another floor with a balcony and everything too.

The second we arrived at the party, Bex grabbed Grant's hand and they started dancing.

"Macy!" called Liam a second later, waving towards her. He was standing near the punch table talking to some guys but came over when he saw her.

"I'll see you kids later." she said with a small wave as Liam took her hand and led her over to the dance floor.

Surprisingly Jonas asked Liz to dance too, which left me and Zach, standing there, ALONE. But of course that couldn't be possible as a second later Anna and Tina each hooked their arms with his and made him turn around to face them. I rolled my eyes even though their backs were towards me, but on the inside I was breaking down again. _Of course, he asked one of them to the dance last night and probably wants to spend time with them. Who was I kidding?_

But then I said what the heck and was walking over to the punch table when some random guy asked me to dance. It was actually pretty fun but a few songs later I politely excused myself, got some punch and headed over to the second floor and leaned on the balcony. From there I saw Zach still talking to Anna and Tina and some other girls with his back still towards me. Bex and Grant were dancing like crazy and having a lot of fun too. Liz and Jonas were a little farther away but they were dancing too until Liz accidentally stepped on Jonas's foot. She turned a bright shade of red and launched into a full speech of how sorry she was (I guessed and was right) and would've run away if Jonas hadn't grabbed her hand and told her it was okay. That made Liz smile and they continued to dance to the now slow song.

I smiled then heard someone say "You look a little down."

I turned and saw Zach standing behind me with two glasses of punch, one of which he handed to me. I glanced down to where he was previously standing but only saw the girls that had surrounded him looking around the dance floor.

"I do?" I asked.

"A little." he said leaning on the balcony next to me. "Is it because of Jimmy? Who is he anyway?"

"Josh, and he's my ex-boyfriend." I said.

"Ex?"

"Yeah, we broke up last night."

Zach whistled low and long. "Not to be rude or anything but shouldn't you have broken up before you moved here?" he asked taking a sip of his punch

"I guess we sort of did." I said.

There was a long pause before Zach said "Your mom was really worried last night."

I looked at him. "I know. Ever since my dad, er um, it's just been the two of us."

"Your dad?" he asked

"Yeah, he died 5 years ago." I said and my lip quivered.

"Hey." said Zach softy as he gently wiped a tear that was trailing down my cheek. "You wanna talk about it?"

I looked at him again with a confused expression on my face. "I've heard that talking about things helps, but if you'd rather not than that's alright too." he said quickly.

This time there was a really long pause. I looked at the people around or below us but Zach never took his eyes off me.

"He died in a car crash. He was getting back from work one night when a drunk guy drove his truck straight towards his car and well you can imagine what happened next."

"Truck?" said Zach both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. The doctors said he died instantly. I guess that's a good thing. I wouldn't have wanted him to die a slow and painful death. That would be a terrible way to die." I said softly. "While me and my mom were at home arguing, totally oblivious to what had happened. The guy who killed him is now has a life sentence in jail" **(I made this whole thing up since this story isn't really about spy's so I can't really say he went missing on a mission)**

"You couldn't have known what was happening. I guess we're more similar than I thought."

"Huh?"

"My dad, he died when I was seven. My parents weren't exactly the best people in the world, and knew people from the bad crowd, and were part of it too" he said making quotation marks with his fingers. "He was murdered by one of his supposed friends. My mom went ballistic after that. She hunted down and killed the guy who murdered my dad and is now a psychopathic criminal on the run. She even works for criminal organizations or so I've heard." he said cheerfully

"That's terrible." I said looking at my feet.

"Yeah but no worries. My uncle found me at home the next day after both my parents went missing. He took me in." said Zach with an actual smile and surprised me by putting his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer. "But I guess my point is, cheer up." he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and then looked away mainly because a blush was creeping up my face because of how close he was.

We were both silent after that until "So are we going to dance or are you just going to stand there all day?" said Zach smirking. And I'm pretty sure he could see me blush. The cocky Zach was back.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said smiling and taking his offered hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zach twirled and then dipped me. I gasped as he pulled me back up, and he smiled back. It was a genuine smile and I was surprised to see that he wasn't smirking. Looking back, it was probably Zach not asking me to the dance, getting to see Josh again and then to breaking up with him _again, _the punch, seeing Zach with someone else and the mention of my dad that made me so emotional so suddenly.

I mentally slapped myself for acting so foolish. He would probably never let me forget it, ever, and tease me about crying like that for no reason for the rest of my life, well for high school at least. He was probably laughing at me on the inside right now.

"What are you thinking about?" hm maybe not.

"How good a dancer you are." I replied. And it was true, he really was a good dancer, his movements were swift and gentle. The other guy that I had danced with earlier stepped on my feet at least twice.

"Really? Well you're not so bad yourself." he said smirking. _God_ that annoying smirk!

"Thanks."

We danced for a while but then headed by to school. I was really tired. But I was happy. Maybe, just maybe, Zach would ask me out and-Oh my God Cammie shut up! You just broke up with one guy and you're practically jumping onto the next one.

But even as a fell asleep I couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside as I thought about Zach. We didn't stay up talking like we usually do on Saturday nights since we were so tired so Bex just jumped on top of her bed and fell asleep as soon as we got back. Macy went to sleep too and so did Liz.

The next morning when we went down to breakfast we saw that almost the whole cafeteria was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Cammie, it's Sunday, everyone's going to sleep till like 12 unlike us. Why are we up so early again?" asked Macy.

"Because we're hungry." said Bex

"Right. Hungry." said Macy looking bored.

"And besides, it's already 10, how long did you want to sleep anyways?"

"I don't know, a couple more hours maybe?"

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go see what my mom is up to." I said thinking back to what Zach said about her being really worried. I felt really guilty now. Plus I hadn't talked to her since Friday night when I walked out of the school without telling anyone.

"Yeah, sure what ever Cam. 10 is really early for waking up at Sundays or Saturdays or any holiday for that matter!" said Macy glaring at Liz

"No it's not. 6 or 7 is early but not 10! Jeez Macy..."

I left them to their bickering and walked towards my mom's office. It was locked so I figured she wasn't up. I knocked on the door next to her office, which by the way was her very own sweet.

She opened the door yawning.

"Cammie?" She was in her pajamas and her hair was undone and basically I had just woken her up.

"Hey mom. Mind if I come in?"

She smiled at me and opened the door wider. Her room was pretty big, with her own queen sized bed, mini fridge, a few sofas and a coffee table in front of a flat screen t.v. There was this fluffy carpet near her bed which I loved and she also had a microwave and coffee maker.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh honey it's fine." she said putting her arms around me. I hugged her back, holding her really close to me. She started stroking my hair like she use to before.

"And I'm really sorry about the other day when I left without telling you." I said looking up at her.

"That's alright. You're safe, that's all that matters. But don't do that again."

"I won't, I promise." Then we both climbed into her bed and talked about random things. I loved her. The things Zach said to me, about his parents made me realize how blessed I really was. I mean, I still had my mom right? And she was always close to me. That's all I needed :)


End file.
